Transmission of data in a network is routine and efficient for small files (i.e., less than 1 GB). However, transmission of larger files often results in delays and/or failed transmissions, giving rise to performance problems. In the end-to-end approach to data transfers, the sender and the receiver initiate a connection and data immediately begins to transfer. The routing pathway is automatically selected by the routers of internet service providers and transit network providers. Standard approaches to data transmission are inadequate for transmitting large files, which require large bandwidth. One way of gaining bandwidth is to use parallel transmissions by opening multiple transmission links between a sender and a receiver. Using parallel transmissions is effective when large bandwidth is available, but sometimes networks can become congested and are unable to keep up with bandwidth demands.